bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezra Blaire
|epithet= |birthday=June 21st |age=17 |gender=Male |height=5'8" |weight=136lbs |hair=Black |eye=Hazel |quirk=Mysticism |status=Alive |family=Elijah Thompson (Father) Bernadette Blaire (Mother) Morrigan LaFayette (Aunt) |occupation=Student |affiliation=U.A. High |fighting style= |teams=Elite Ten |points= |debut=Three Kings |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= }} Ezra Blaire (ブレアエズラ, Burea Ezura) is a British-American transfer student in his third year at U.A. High. He operates under the alias of , though he is more commonly referred to as or simply "The Witch Boy" due to his status as a student rather than a Pro Hero. As a third year, Ezra has undertaken an internship with the Pro Hero Hat Trick. Appearance Personality Relationships Nicknames Ezra is often bad at remembering names, so he has taken to referring to people by nicknames that he can easily remember. These nicknames are usually puns on a someone's more notable traits, though some may be more insulting based on Ezra's personal feelings towards the person. He has also taken to coming up with "hero nicknames" which he refers to people as rather than their actual hero alias. *Nesuke Ichomuka - "Inky"A Day at the Mall: Ezra refers to Nesuke by this nickname., "Calamari" *Jouen Omoi - "Toonface"A Day at the Mall: Ezra refers to Jouen by this nickname., "ToonTown" *Leonardo Da Vinci - "Kitten" or typical cat names, "Fluffy the Death Cat" *Masato Takeo - "Hottie McSex-God" *Akari Kurami - "Gloom and Doom" *Yuko Ryleigh - "Hawaii Five-Hoe", "Lava Girl" *Kinari - "Pinky"A Day at the Mall: Ezra refers to Kinari by this nickname., "Pepto"A Day at the Mall: Ezra refers to Kinari by this nickname., "Hubba Bubba" History Battle Prowess Keen Intellect: Ezra is an individual of impressive intelligence, one of the smartest students in his class and among the most intelligent in U.A. as a whole. While his humble childhood proved restrictive for his growth as a hero, it put no restraint on his intellectual advancement. His abilities of comprehension and knowledge retention allowed him to pick up on the materials taught within his school’s curriculum at a much higher rate than others. Where it took regular children days or even weeks to learn something fully, Ezra was able to learn it in a fraction of the time. Due to this he was often referred to as a “gifted student”, and he was placed in accelerated classes to reflect this. Outside of school, he continued to study books that were considered advanced for his age during his free time, due more to boredom and a lack of entertaining activities than an thirst for such mundane knowledge. His ability to take in and understand varying amounts of information with ease pairs well with his perception, which in turn feeds into Ezra’s analytical and strategic capabilities. He can pick apart an opponent’s fighting style and weaknesses after witnessing them in combat. This allows him to mold strategies around what he has observed, launching attacks and coordinating his allies so as to defeat a foe as quickly and efficiently as possible. Ezra has studied many different fields of knowledge, making him well versed in many different subjects with the most prevalent being the occult, psychological manipulation as well as some novice medical training. He understands that it can be difficult for others to understand some subjects or terminology, so Ezra has practiced his ability to simplify the more complex things they encounter so that their meaning is fully translated but anyone could understand them. Because of this, he makes a good tutor for anyone whether they have trouble understanding the presented material as a whole, or if they find it difficult to put it into practice. *'Expert Linguist:' Due to the nature of his quirk, Ezra ventured to gain a better grasp over the art of language. Through the advancement of his linguistic skills, he found he was able to generate more complex and powerful effects, diversifying what he was able to achieve with a single use of his ability. After years of linguistic training, Ezra is capable of speaking over fourteen languages, and various dialects of each, with nigh perfect fluency, including French, German, Japanese and Latin. He is capable of speaking any language at a rate of three hundred and fifty words per minute, where the average person speaks at a rate of about one hundred and fifty to one hundred and sixty. He is also capable of speaking full sentences and phrases backwards with as much ease as one would speak them regularly. Prestidigitation: Expert Mentalist: *'Hypnotism:' *'Divination:' Expert Occultist: Medical Knowledge: Ways of Combat Quirk Ezra possesses an -type by the name of . This Quirk allows Ezra to generate and manipulate a unique "mystic" energy through the use of ritualistic mnemonic and somatic routines, often performed by way of long strings of verbal chants and eccentric hand motions. Through the use of these routines, referred to as "spells" in order for Ezra to more easily explain his quirk, he can shape this energy into various forms for any number of purposes, making this a very versatile and useful power. The routines for each spell are used as a way to mold the energy, thus the complexity of one's incantations and motions determines the overall power of the spell in question. Due to this, the capabilities of each spell can vary greatly depending on their routine, allowing Ezra to create anything from. The length of time it takes to complete these routines can vary, based on both their length and the speed at which Ezra is attempting to perform them, however the spell will only be enacted upon the completion of the routine. The main drawback of this Quirk is the reliance on the specific routines to enact any of Ezra's spells. In order to properly mold the energy into his desired shape for a spell, the routine in question must be completed in its entirety, meaning that Ezra must be able to both talk and move his hands. Restraining his arms or rendering him mute through any means nullifies his Quirk, leaving him powerless in the face of other combatants. The flow of Ezra's routines and the build up of energy for a spell are delicately balanced, requiring Ezra to perform the routines perfectly in order to generate the spell. Should he be interrupted during his routine, or if he should perform the routine incorrectly at any point, the build up of energy is not directed into a spell and instead explodes outwards. The size and damage of the explosion is depended on the built up energy, with larger and more complex spells dealing more devastating damage over a larger radius, necessitating a high amount of focus when performing spells or else Ezra risks damaging himself and all those around him should he fail. As Ezra progressed through the grades at U.A. he not only developed spells through his Quirk, but also ways to modify the usage of these spells for ease of combat. The first of these modifications is the generation of markers known as . These sigils are intangible etchings of complex seals in the air, drawn via complex hand motions while focusing intently to condense the energy into his fingertips. Sigils act as substitutes for the somatic portions of his routines, allowing him to project spells through them rather than from his person so long as he focuses on the sigil and speaks the incantation correctly. He is capable of drawing his sigils anywhere, and they are capable of being moved from one place to another with a thought from Ezra. Sigils, while useful, are immensely draining on Ezra's focus to maintain and because of this he is only capable of maintaining a maximum of six sigils at a time. These sigils take time to draw, as they match the complexity of the spell, though if Ezra is interrupted or makes a mistake during their creation, the energy simply fades without any backlash. Once completed, these sigils last as long as Ezra maintains focus on them or until their spell is cast. As such anything that breaks his focus, such as intense pain, mental interference or being rendered unconscious, all sigils he has drawn fade from existence. Ezra developed various ways to modify the spells he casts directly. Through the use of a skill he calls , Ezra is capable of casting multiple spells at once, as the name would suggest. He accomplishes this by performing the routines for each one after another, extending the time it takes for him to cast them but also reducing the time between each spell is launched. This can be used in two ways, either casting different spells in quick succession, or casting the same spell as a barrage rather than one blow. This casting method requires intense focus, and the margin for error is not only larger doing the multiple spells but the backlash is higher due to compounding the energy from all the spells into one. As such, Ezra is incapable of Multi-casting any more than four spells at a time. , the second casting skill Ezra created, allows him to combine spells together in order to generate a new spell that is a combination of it's component effects. This is done by combining the routines of composite spells, creating an entirely new incantation and hand motions for the fusion spell. This allows Ezra to generate spells with multiple effects, increased range or amplified damage, based on his fusion choices. Fusion spells require a higher level of focus to generate, as Ezra not only needs to remember al composite routines but create a new one for the fusion and the from the spell backlash is increased based on the number of spells in a fusion, as the new spell carries the power of all of its composites. Ezra is only capable of fusing a maximum of two spells together, as more than that becomes too taxing and results in nigh instant failure of the routine. Both of these methods are capable of being used with Ezra's sigils as well as his spells, with all regular limits in place. When Ezra began developing his spells, he realized that the languages he used for incantations, the hand motions he performs and even the symbols he uses to write his sigils can effect the nature of his spells. By modifying these factors, he was capable of generating different classes of spell, each with their own specific effects and specializations. The most basic he has dubbed , as these are composed of "ambient" energy. Ars Imperio are the most balanced of the arts, having no specialization and no additional effects. Ars Imperio spells are colored a pale blue color, their incantations are spoken in Latin, their somatic cues are even and measured and their sigils are written in a language Ezra has called Frostian, which is reminiscent of various languages written in an alphabetic script (i.e. Arabic, Hebrew etc). is the second, composed of a more "hateful" energy. Ars Umbra are the most offensive of the arts, leaning towards those attacks that damage, decimate and destroy. Ars Umbra spells are colored a dark black with a crimson outline, their incantations are spoken in Arabic, their somatic cues are sharp and aggressive and their sigils are written in a language Ezra has called Kemono, which is reminiscent of various morphemic languages (i.e. Kanji, Hanzi, Hanja etc). is the third, composed of a more "protective" energy. Ars Lumen are the most defensive of the arts, leaning towards those attacks that protect, isolate and mitigate harm. Ars Lumen spells are colored a bright and shimmering gold, their incantations are spoken in German, their somatic cues are strong and rigid and their sigils are written in a language Ezra has decided to call Celestial, which is reminiscent of various logograms (i.e. Hieroglyphics etc). is the fourth and final, composed of a more "helpful" energy. Ars Libra are the most supportive of the arts, leaning towards those miscellaneous skills that do not fall into either defense or offense. Ars Libra spells are colored a pure white, their incantations are spoken in French, their somatic cues are flowing and soft and their sigils are written in a language Ezra has called Shinurai, which is reminiscent of various languages written in a syllabic writing style (i.e. Hiragana, Katakana etc). Spells Ars Imperio * : * : * : Ars Libra * : * : Ars Lumen * : * : Ars Umbra * : ** : ** : ** : Equipment Quotes Trivia *Ezra's appearance is based on that of William "Billy" Kaplan, also known as Wiccan, from the Marvel universe. *Ezra's first name means "helper", fitting with his nature as a hero, while his last name, "Blaire" is a reference to the movie "The Blair Witch Project" and thus exists as an allusion to his quirk and occult knowledge. *Ezra's birthday coincides with the Summer Solstice and the Pagan holiday of Litha. **The Summer Solstice is known as the one day of the year when the day is at it's longest and the night at it's shortest, with the holiday Litha celebrating "light chasing away the darkness". This is symbolic of Ezra's nature as a hero as he can be considered as a light that guards against the darkness of villainy. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users